Code Lyoko: The New Arrivals
by Lights aura858
Summary: full summary on profile, takes place during new season Have you ever wanted to be able to start your life over? That's exactly what Sira and Anya Rose wanted when they first entered Kadic Academy. But it seems that fate has decided otherwise for the very


"The school sure looks a lot bigger than it does in the brochure…" said Sira Rose, a fourteen-year-old girl with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with blue jeans.

"No Joke" murmured her sister, Anya, a fourteen-year-old with reddish-blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green tee shirt with black pants.

The two girls were now standing in front of their new school, Kadic Academy. Their parents drove off a few minutes ago, leaving them surrounded by their many suitcases.

Anya sighed as she picked up one of her suitcases. "I already miss home."

Sira picked up a suitcase as well and smiled. "Yeah, I do to, but think about it. We are having a fresh start. I mean we've got no reputation, new classes, new friends…"Her smile wavered slightly.

Realizing where Sira's train of thoughts were going Anya quickly said "Well, we better go check in and get our dorm room numbers and schedules."

Sira shook her head to clear her thoughts. When she looked back up at Anya, she was smiling again. "Yeah, I can't wait to get our dorm and find out what classes we are in."

Before they could take a step forward a strange ring erupted from Sira's pocket. Sighing, Sira dropped her luggage as she fished her cell phone from her pocket.

Anya folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you need to change that ring tone. It sounds like elevator music."

Sira grinned triumphantly as her hand grasped her phone. The cell was blue flip phone with a silver heart charm dangling from the antenna. "I am too lazy to change it and for your information, the ring tone is called Shanghai not elevator music."

Anya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care what it's called; it still sounds like elevator music to me."

Sira stuck her tongue out at her sister as she flipped open her phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

There was dead silence on the other end.

"Hello? Anyone on the other end?" Sira asked feeling her impatience growing.

"SSSCCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCHHHHHHHH!"

Sira yelped as threw her phone to the ground. "I think I went deaf" she said as she massaged her ear.

"Was it that same caller again?" Anya asked frowning.

"I guess," Sira said as she picked up her phone and turned it off, ceasing the annoying racket.

"You know, you could just call them back to see why they keep calling you" Anya remarked.

"I've already tried that. Supposedly it is a private number so the operator isn't able to locate it." Sira picked up her suitcases again and let out a huge sigh. "But one of these days, when I can get in contact with that person, they are going to have a piece of my mind."

Both girls laughed as they made their way into the school grounds.

* * *

_It sure gets gloomy in here…_ Trogg thought as he leaned back on a wall. He was a young man with green hair and brown eyes. He had a bluish tint to his skin and wore a snug green cap with strange designs. His one piece suit matched his cap. 

The eerie blue lighting made it hard to see in the room. It didn't really matter since the only thing to see was the floor, walls, ceiling, and the iron bars that kept his companion and himself there. Thinking about his companion, Trogg turned to see how she was doing. His companion was a young girl by the name of Ditz. She had shoulder-length pink hair with bright green eyes. She had a bluish tint to her skin and wore similar attire to Trogg except that hers was pink. Ditz was currently hovering over a little screen. From the frustrated sighs he had been hearing for the last few minutes, Trogg could tell that things were not going to well.

"Still not working?" Trogg asked.

Ditz let out sigh. "No, I still can't get a clear connection. You Know Who has really got us locked in."

Trogg nodded. This was about the fifth time this month that they had tried to come in contact with a user with no success. Their captor had made sure that all strong signals would be blocked from coming in and out of the cell. Only by sheer luck had they been able to pick up the very weak signal they were working on. Now, Trogg was beginning to think that the signal was more trouble than it was worth.

The sound of wings beating interrupted his thoughts.

"Patrol run," Trogg whispered.

Ditz nodded as she quickly closed the screen she was working on. She leaned back on the wall and glared at the oncoming figure.

A wasp-like creature with a long needle-like mouth and a strange bulls-eye symbol on its head hovered before their cell.

Trogg could feel his anger surging inside him but he forced himself to remain calm. Now was not the time to lose his temper.

Trogg could sense that Ditz was having a harder time keeping her temper under control.

"I don't know why you keep checking on us. Don't you think that if we could escape we would have done it already?" Ditz remarked sarcastically. Ditz quickly rolled towards Trogg as a laser beam hit where her head was moments before. Ditz was about to say something else when she saw a warning look on Trogg's face. She bit her tongue as she continued to glare at the wasp.

After a few more tense seconds, the wasp finally flew away.

Both Trogg and Ditz let out a sigh of relief.

"You should really learn to control your temper" Trogg remarked.

"Uh huh," Ditz murmured absent mindedly as she pulled up the screen again.

"Not again," Trogg moaned, "You know it isn't going to work."

"I'm going to try one more time to get in contact" Ditz said as she began to press buttons on the screen.

"And if it doesn't work like the other five times?" Trogg countered.

Ditz turned around to face Trogg. The dim light that was cast off the screen made Ditz's face almost ethereal looking. "Well then, we'll have to resort to something more drastic."

* * *

Clarifications: Ditz is pronounced: Deetz and Sira is pronounced: Sigh-ra. Just thought you'd like to know. Also, if you want to know any other pronunciations please include that in your review and I will be happy to give them to you.

Did you know: That the ringtone part is actually a true story. I do have a ring tone that sounds like elevator music and drives my friends crazy. Also, like Sira, I'm too lazy to change it.

Lights aura: Wahooo! So that was the start of my very own Code Lyoko fic. (feels special). Ooh! I just love cliff hangers (laughs manically) Okay so if you can't already tell I am on a major sugar high. Also, just to let you know there will always be a did you know at the end of the chappie either about some random thing that happened in my life or a random fact that I enjoy. Yeah, I'm easily amused. Anyway, please Read and Review! Reviews make me feel special plus I'll probably give you a mention in my next chappie! And if you flame... well I'll probably just ignore it.

Alright that's it for now. See ya next chappie!


End file.
